Wake me up: BoyxBoy
by AmbySamby
Summary: When Finnick is transported from the middle of the Hunger Games to camp half-blood, he doesn't know what to think. Leaving Peeta and Katniss behind, he finds out that he is actually a half-blood. He has to fight through the guilt of leaving and not being able to return, and also a brand new feeling for a certain hero of Olympus. What will happen? Who is his Godly parent?


Wake me up

"Arrgh! The fog is poisoned!" Katniss screeched in agony as she retracted her hand back quickly. The rest of the group jumped up into action, ready to get out of there as fast as they could. Finnick looked up to see the thick fog slowly swirling around them in an almost taunting manner. Peeta stepped forward, but fell to the floor due to tripping on a branch. The fog drifted over him and he let out a yell of pain as welts and massive blisters formed all over the side of his neck. Katniss stared at Finnick in horror, they didn't have much time.

"I-I can't c-carry him" She cried shaking her head. Finnick swallowed thickly, he felt slightly sick now. He stared around desperately as the fatal fog drew nearer. He felt a light tap on his shoulder, he turned to see Mags. She gave him a soft smile before slowly kissing his forehead. Finnick watched in shock as she crept toward the fog.

"NO! MAGS, PLEASE!" He yelled, but to no avail. She had disappeared into the deadly mist.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Finnick sobbed trying to follow after her, Katniss yanked him back. Tears were streaming down her face.

"We have to go, Finnick, please come on" She begged whilst tugging on his arm. He quickly swooped Peeta up and gestured for Katniss to follow. They fled through the trees not daring to look back. The fog had already distorted both of Finnick's hands and part of his jaw line. Katniss didn't look any better, but Peeta was by far the worse of the trio. As they got to the creek, Finnick turned to see the fog spiralling backwards and disappearing into the air. It looked as though there was an invisible wall stopping it. Katniss fell to her knees and reached out to dip her hand into the water. Her damaged hand soon became back to its original state, but some scars to replace the wounds. Finnick flung Peeta into the water before diving in himself. As he scrubbed himself desperately, he could feel the slight bumps on his face, he obviously had scars on his jaw. _Great,_ he thought bitterly. But, at the other side of the river was a figure. There was a bright aura around them; Finnick could make them out as male. At first he thought it was another tribute and was about to seize his trident, but stopped himself. He felt a strange tug in his gut.

"Who is that….? Finnick?" He heard Peeta say groggily as he sat up. The man pointed at Finnick, snapped his fingers and Finnick saw Katniss and Peeta's faces melt away along with everything around him. He felt as if he was floating in mid-air, his heart was beating madly. Then he was laying on what seemed like grass. Breathing heavily he looked up to see about one hundred people staring at him with wide eyes. He grabbed his trident and sprang to his feet. He took multiple steps back whilst pointing his weapon at them.

"Do not fear child." A man's voice spoke up. He saw a man…with a horse's body. It wasn't the strangest thing he'd ever come across, but it was in close second.

"S-stay away, are you from…the capitol? Wait no; you're dressed too differently for that…." Finnick said while narrowing his eyes.

"Where have you come from?" Finnick turned to have his breath catch in his throat. The boy sure was beautiful. Tanned skin, black hair and gorgeous green eyes.

"I- well, where am I?!" He demanded ignoring the question. The centaur thing frowned.

"You're at camp half-blood my boy! Now, what's that on your wrist?" He asked gazing at the truce bracelet that he had been a signal that he was part of Katniss and Peeta's team. A lump formed in his throat at the thought of them.

"I have to go back. Send me back!" He said sternly gripping onto the trident.

"I am sorry child, but we not where you came from, therefore we cannot help you." The horse guy explained.

"Hunger games arena, send me back there." He begged. The man froze.

"What did you just say?" he asked quietly.

"The capitol? Panem, send me back there at least!" Whispers erupted from the crowd.

"I am Chiron. What is your name child?" Finnick hesitated slightly before answering.

"Finnick, Finnick Odair."


End file.
